republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Alodian Legislative Council election, 2014
5 | seats_needed1= | percentage1 = |party2= United Democratic Party (Alodia) | leader2= Jimmie Johnson ( ) | image2= | leader_since2 = January 24,2014 | leaders_seat2= | alliance2= | last_election2 = new party | seats_before2= 8 | seats2 = 19 | seat_change2 = 19 | seats_needed2= | percentage2 = | party3= Alodian Socialist Party | leader3= Kyle Busch ( ) | image3= | leader_since3 = March 25,2014 | leaders_seat3= | alliance3= | last_election3= 12 | seats_before3= 12 | seats3= 18 | seat_change3= 6 | seats_needed3= | percentage3 = |party4= Democratic Nationalist Alliance |leader4= Lea Michele |image4= |alliance4= |leader_since4= March 31,2014 | leaders_seat4= | last_election4 = new party | seats_before4 = 0 | seats4 = 15 | seat_change4= 15 | seats_needed4= | percentage4 = |party5= United Nationalist Alliance | leader5= Kat Graham ( ) | image5= | leader_since5 = March 31,2014 | leaders_seat5= | alliance5= | last_election5 = 19 | seats_before5 = 16 | seats5 = 14 | seat_change5= 5 | seats_needed5= | percentage5 = |party6= Honesto Party |leader6= Stuart Murdoch |image6= |alliance6= |leader_since6= March 16,2014 | leaders_seat6= | last_election6 = 24 | seats_before6 = 18 | seats6 = 10 | seat_change6 = 14 | seats_needed6= | percentage6 = | party7= Alodian Democratic Party | leader7= Tyler Posey ( ) | image7= | leader_since7= February 9,2014 | leaders_seat7= | alliance7= | last_election7 = 18 | seats_before7 = 10 | seats7 = 5 | seat_change7= 13 | seats_needed7= | percentage7 = |party8= Nationalist People's Coalition |leader8= Brendan Gaughan |image8= |alliance8= |leader_since8= March 31,2014 | leaders_seat8= | last_election8 = 1 | seats_before8 = 1 | seats8 = 1 | seat_change8 = 0 | seats_needed8= | percentage8 = |party9= Liberal Party-Russian Time | leader9= Viktoriya Semenov | image9= | leader_since9 = February 19,2014 | leaders_seat9= | alliance9= | last_election9 = new party | seats_before9 = 0 | seats9 = 1 | seat_change9 = 1 | seats_needed9= | percentage9 = | map_image = Third Alodian Legislative Council.svg | map_size = 300px | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the Third Alodian Legislative Council. |title = |before_election = |before_party = |after_election = |after_party = |posttitle = |}} The Rules http://500px.com/search?exclude_nude=false&page=30&q=boots&type=photos Requirements * Who Attend in the August 2013 Parliamentary elections and January 2014 Senate elections is Not Allowed * Who Defeated in the House elections and Senate elections is Allowed * Age limit will be 15 (before April 11,1999) * Honesto Party Members with 3rd Picture Attempt is Allowed * The Senate is filled with Former MPs, Incumbent MLAs, Members of the Termination Team and Local Officials. Campaign Campaigning } |- | style="background: "| | align="left" |Greens | Mattias Beche ! 9 | February 19,2014 | Settle Down | The 1975 | | | | |- | style="background: "| | align="left" |DLP | Christopher Bruck ! 10 | February 19,2014 | Same Girl | Jennifer Lopez | | | | |- | style="background: "| | align="left" |FPP | Tyler Posey ! 2 | February 19,2014 | Don't Find Another Love | Tegan and Sara | | | | |- | style="background: "| | align="left" |Honesto Party | Raikko Mateo ! 1 | February 19,2014 | Ten Thousand Hours | Macklemore & Ryan Lewis | | | | |- | style="background: "| | Lakas-CMD | Laura Tillett ! 12 | February 19,2014 | Sleeping With A Friend '' | Neon Trees | | | | |- | style="background: "| | Liberal | Darren Criss ! 5 | February 19,2014 | ''I Lived | One Republic | | | | |- | style="background: "| | align="left" |LPRT | Viktoriya Semenov ! 7 | February 19,2014 | Open Your Eyes | John Legend | | | | |- | style="background: "| | NDP | Kyle Busch ! 3 | February 19,2014 | Cop Car | Keith Urban | | | | |- | style="background: "| | NPC | Ian Somerhalder ! 4 | February 19,2014 | Gasoline and Matches | LeAnn Rimes, Rob Thomas and Jeff Beck | | | | |- | style="background: "| | align="left" |PDP-Laban | TBA ! | February 19,2014 | ' | | | | | |- | style="background: "| | align="left" |Sosyal | [[]] ! | February 19,2014 | ' | [[]] | | | | |- | style="background: "| | align="left" |TPU | Rich Franklin ! | February 19,2014 | ' | [[]] | | | | |- | style="background: "| | align="left" |PMP | TBA ! | February 19,2014 | ' | | | | | |- | style="background: "| | align="left" |SDP | Cher Lloyd ! 11 | February 19,2014 | Hello Heartache | Avril Lavigne | | | | |- | style="background: "| | align="left" |SMPA | Manuel Citrano ! | February 19,2014 | ' | | | | | |- | style="background: "| | UDP | Jimmie Johnson ! 8 | February 19,2014 | Artpop '' | Lady Gaga | | | | |- | style="background: "| | UNA | Michael McDowell ! 6 | February 19,2014 | ''Feelin' Myself | will.i.am | | | | |- | style="background: "| | align="left" |U-SNAP | Raquel Pomplun ! | February 19,2014 | ' | | | | | |- |} Predictions * Seth MacFarlane * Seth Rogen * Shaliene Woodley * Zac Efron Note * Nicki Minaj is Ineligible for the Legislative council, she is a Member of the Parliament of Molly's Seventh District Opinion polling Results